requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
City Status Announcement - Harpy - March 2014
Apr 02 2014 <> Brothers and sisters of the blood, in whose unbeating hearts eternity lies, What an interesting month it has been... Let us start with a correction to the announcement made earlier in the month. Master Samuel Richardson is not yet released, and thus cannot hold status in his own right, no matter how grand the Court or how impressive the performance in its games. He stands under his august sire's umbrella, and may we take a moment to note how truly impressive Alder Castle's umbrella is? Let there be no mistake: the Daeva Priscus boasts a truly massive umbrella, demonstrating it once again with his victory in Duality's latest game as well as putting covenant politics aside to battle side-by-side with Eric Driscoll against a demonic entity. Whether or not the victory was total or won at a cost is a matter for speculation, but in no way undermines the courage displayed, and the willingness to defend this domain from any who might harm its citizens. Consequently, where before it was stated that Master Richardson should be recognized and his sire awarded a laurel, we amend that to reverse those two things. Alder Castle is a valued - nay, respected! - member of this city, the moreso because he has brought such an impressive specimen into the Requiem. Master Richardson holds a second laurel for his previous victory, and adds to it a third from his Poker hand, the beginning of a wreath he will wear when he is released. Also awarded laurels for their hands are Madame Lucinde du Bethune, the delightful Yamanaka Aikiko, Inquisitor Simon Haight, and the ghouls Sierra Hadley and Timothy Karr. Of course, we could not fail to appreciate Casper Matius for the marvelous celebration he threw. He may have stated before that he does not seek praise, but despite his modesty, this city Values him. We must confess ourselves confused as to what to do with Alder Romanov. On the one hand we hear her cavalierly brush aside an accusation that she has breached the Masquerade, not with a denial but with the statement that 'It doesn't matter'... and on the other, we hear of her protecting the Fourth Tradition by intervening and defusing violence in Elysium. Perhaps, for now, it is a wash? We have a similar reaction to Zoe Killigrew, who has perhaps eclipsed young Master Richardson as having the busiest first month of Requiem of any fledgeling we have ever met - but whose behavior on Elysium forced Mother Mathis to reconsecrate that sacred space. It is with great regret that your Harpies have heard of Kingsmouth's youngest Kindred, Jericho Pierce, attempting to extort prestation from a ghoul who shall not be named. Jericho's sire should have taught him better, of course - but alas, he has no sire! We cannot hold a fledgeling accountable, though, so responsibility must inevitably fall - in the absence of his sire - to those who have sponsored him. We can understand why The Shadow's lessons might not stick, but perhaps Raine Davis ought to educate the vampire she's staked her reputation on? Finally, we must recognise that if a Kindred can be hunted down by the Hound and brought in for aggressive questioning on the mere belief that The Shadow has accused them of a crime, that enigmatic Mekhet deserves more recognition than has previously been awarded. Your loving Harpies, - Zain Rasul and Duality. (OOC: Castle gains two status, one for winning the Poker game and one for all the stuff Sam has done that was previously mentioned as the reason for his status. Casper rises to Status 3, Raine drops to Status 2, The Shadow rises to Status 2. Sam gets two laurels (one for Hoax, one for Poker), Aikiko, Timothy, Sierra, Simon, and Lucinde all get one.)